


Our thing

by karedeviltrash



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, I'm trying my best to cheer up here, Post Season 3, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karedeviltrash/pseuds/karedeviltrash
Summary: Gift-wrapped drabble with a headcanon I hope becomes canon at some point and we get to witness it. Looking at you, Netflix.Again, English is not my first language.





	Our thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



> I would like to thank @littledidtheyknow for reading it beforehand and for your enthusiasm.

The first night they spend together, a thunderstorm washed the filthy streets while they kissed and laughed, whispered and moaned, finally exploring and discovering one another. They didn't care or notice it. Afterwards, he let out a chuckle, his fingers going up and down her back.

\- What? - She asked, smiling against his chest, half asleep.

\- I just realized that the rain seems to be our thing. First time we kissed, it was raining. And now look outside: pouring rain.

\- _Our_ thing. – she repeated, interwining their fingers.

\- The first of many. - he whispered, kissing her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This was set to be posted on @meinhiding 's birthday, but given the state we're all in today, I thought this was the right time to send this off to eternity. Somewhere out there, _this_ is happening.


End file.
